Brother Complex and How It Traumatizes Others
by Alsheon
Summary: In which, Ace let nothing be in his way to boast about his dear baby brother. Not even in the middle of War. And not agreeing means death. A painful death. Or in another sense, Ace stopped running but for an entirely different reason. rated-T for curses (Ace)
1. War and Trauma

Brother Complex and How It Traumatize Others

It was all going good and disturbingly as planned. Ace was freed by his adorable baby brother and was absolutely happy for reuniting and being side by side with his baby brother again after so long.

The bad thing is, Whitebeard had ordered his children to all retreat whilst he himself will stay. To say Ace is sad and unwilling would be like saying Luffy is cute and adorable. An extreme understatement. But even so, as a son Ace could only honor his Pops' last order and retreat from the battle.

That's it until the Admiral of Marine, the believer of 'Absolute Justice', magma bastard, Akainu just _had_ to insult Whitebeard.

Now, Ace is a bit happy for having Luffy, sad and unwilling to leave his Pops, and downright angry to the point of insanity toward the magma bastard. Ace had stopped running and turned to face the tyrannical marine. Itching to start a full blown argument about how even Whitebeard's moustache (which is really amazing, mind you) is waaay even greater than Akainu and he will start a fight if Akainu doesn't agree.

"Ace!" Luffy desperately yelled for Ace and Ace immadiately hesitated. No matter what, even if he's Whitebeard's son and second commander, he's still a big brother first, years before. But ultimately, Ace's ego won as usual.

"How dare you! Take that back! Whitebeard is not a coward!" Ace growled menacingly as fire dances on his shoulders. He glared at Akainu, though in all fairness looking at Luffy's face is much more pleasing, it's not like Ace got a choice... He has to look at the face first before destroying it after all.

"Ace! Retreat!"

"Ace, goddammit!"

"Ignore the magma bastard, Ace!" Cries from his ship brothers all fell in deaf ears, as Ace chose to hear Akainu's insult.

"Why? I didn't say anything wrong." Akainu smirked. "He _is_ a coward. Years had sailed the sea yet never have he claimed the throne! Why? Because he's weak and a coward, that's why! Whitebeard will always be the second. He never will be a king."

"Bastard, take that back." Ace growled darkly and his ship brothers are getting desperate to get Ace's attention, and tell him to just _bail out._

Luffy is unhappy, as a little brother who grew up alongside as well under Ace's care, he knew his brother the most to know he'll never back out. But, that doesn't mean he'll let it slide.

"Aceee!" Luffy yelled, his whiny tone indicating that he's close to throw a tantrum and Ace's ears twitched at that. Ace stilled. Despite his ego, Ace is very much aware that he would even turn a whole island upside down just to please his baby brother.

Noticing Ace's struggle, the Whitebeard pirates remember how acute Ace's brother complex is and decide to do a different approach.

"Ace! Listen to your cute brother!"

"Look at him! He's close to tears!"

"Ace, your brother must be very tired! Don't let him wait for you!"

"Poor Luffy! Ace, how could you let your cute brother hanging like that!"

"Are you truly our Ace who keeps going on and on about his cute baby brother for days that it almost made us went deaf!?"

"Go and take your cute baby brother out before the marine is out for him!"

That did the trick. Ace's brotherly pride is poked and it flared even brighter than his earlier ego, he can't let his baby brother in this hell anymore, Luffy had been through alot in Impel Down and Ace is not willing to let him wait for a well deserved rest (And Ace is gonna be there to cuddle with him, yup sounds like a plan). Ace took Luffy's hand in his and turned around, starting to run again, ignoring Akainu's continous attempt to reel him up again.

"Mugiwara? Cute? That kid is not cute at all," For some reason that comment pierced Ace's ears in the midst of pirate's cheers amd marine's enraged shouts. The culprit is none other than one of the top tier Vice Admiral whom Ace had decided as the bane of his existence at that very moment.

Without missing a beat. Ace released Luffy's hand, turning around and lurched toward the voice's source, slamming his flaming fist to the offender. Everyone left gaping.

Not stopping only there, Ace punch the Vice Admiral's face again and again, screaming like a maniac all the while. "Fuck you! Screw you motherfucker! HOW DARE YOU! Son of a bitch! I'll kill you, Dammit!" Ace hollered at the top of his lungs as he keep punching and burning without an ounce bit care for his victim.

"Luffy _is_ CUTE! You're blind if you can't see that! How dare you to blemish it, you motherfucker! He's the very definition of cuteness! He's adorable! And absolutely, the cutest boy to ever born in this century!" Ace's crazed attacks stopped as he yanked the Vice Admiral up and chunk him to the ground. Breathing savagely after, before letting out a high-pitched maniacal laughter.

Ace's crazed attacks and laughters after that stunned everyone... Scary! He's scary!

"Now this should teach you all. Luffy is cute, and whoever said otherwise will have to fight me." Ace lowered his head and spoke out hauntingly, his eyes are covered by shadow. There's a limit for being unreasonable you know?!

"As expected, a demon would always be a demon!" Akainu glared and jumped towards Ace, magma fist ready to smother the young fire user, forgetting his initial plan to target Dragon's son first.

Ace looked up, "DID YOU ALL HEAR ME!?" Ace hollered. A blast of powerful conqueror aura spread through the battlefield courtesy of Ace. Only Luffy who is specifically isolated from it. Several hundreds people immadiately fell unconscious and even Akainu had to take a step back in instinct to bow down before the King.

Haoshoku Haki...

Everyone who is still conscious gulped nervously. But Marco still focused in his goal and safely reached the brothers to kick Akainu back. Conqueror or no, Ace is in no condition to fight against an Admiral.

"Ace, go back-" Marco warned his pyromaniac of a brother.

"You hear me!" Walking back to Luffy's side, Ace pulled him close "Look at him! How could you did not think he's cute!?" The Whitebeards bite back a groan. Oh no... Here they go again.

"Back then, when he's seven, he once got kidnaped after we saved him from being eaten by an alligator, the cutie did not and still don't understand the concept of Stranger Danger. So he got kidnapped and we almost lost him but luckily everyone would notice and remember his cute feature and that make it easier for us to track him. One time too, Luffy was given an oversized shirt by our caretaker and he was so cute that even wolves want to keep him and..." Ace launched to his tale, forgetting this place is in the middle of a _war_ and is not exactly ideal to display his brother complex.

"AAAAHHHH NOOO! SHUT HIM UP, OH MY GOD! STOP HIM!" Surprisingly, Vice Admiral Strawberry immadiately keeled over, covering his ears, crying for mercy. Literally.

"OH DEAR GOD! DON'T LET HIM TALK! PLEASE! GO AWAY ALREADY!" Vice Admiral Stainless cursed and urged them to go, all too willingly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no... This is only a nightmare NOOOO!" Vice Admiral Dalmatian sobbed uncontrollably.

"MEDIC! I NEED MY ASPIRIN!" Vice Admiral Momonga demanded. One by one Vice Admiral fell down, crying and moaning for mercy. Having no will to fight anymore. The sight is so baffling that everyone around the world are left gaping incredulously.

It's been a story, years ago, these Vice Admirals had been dispatched to catch Fire Fist Ace, In the end they all come back not only with failure but with ground breaking life trauma as well. Let's just say, Ace had been lovingly shared his joy as a big brother with them and they would always run for the hills whenever Portgas D. Ace is mentioned ever since then. When it's said that Portgas D. Ace was to be executed, many of them cheered like kindergartener.

Marco kicked Akainu away again, took ears muffler from Izou, before enganging the magma user in a fierce battle. Kizaru is being held by the other commanders and Aokiji is somehow sleeping on some corner- no one bothers him as long as he stayed out of this.

Ace has now reached 'Luffy's tenth year' and the surrounding marines were all lowkey traumatized now, none of the Whitebeards stopped him. Third degree burns might be earned if they tried.

Sengoku fumed, "GARP! Control your damn family!"

"Bwahahaha, his brother complex got more severe huh?!" Garp laughed and Sengoku's eyes twitched. That damn Aokiji where is him when the Marine's name would be tarnished? If it's like this, Sengoku would be forced to interfere, there's no way Sengoku would let the Marine's good name fell into the dirt.

Garp looked thoughtfully at Ace, who is currently traumatizing the entire battlefield. "That makes me remember that one training trip with Ace and Luffy. My cute grandsons were begging me to let them take out a giant phyton to snatch the eggs, bwahaha. I let them and they succeed in defeating the phyton, we cracked the eggs and turn out they were all ready to born! Everything except one are filled with blood. One is a baby snake, Luffy begged to keep it and Ace also begged to let them to. They were all so cute. But then..."

"Oh sweet mother of Sea, SOMEONE STOP HIM!" Sengoku covered his ears and yelled desperately. It wasn't the Vice admirals to Portgas D. Ace alone... Sengoku also have his trauma.

*Omake*

Some moment later, Red-haired Shanks arrived only to find the marines are all mourning and crying to each others, the top ranking officers are all busy, the Shichibukai are all minding their own bussiness (Though, Boa Hancock looks suspiciously paying an incredible attention to something) whilst Whitebeard is sitting to the side drinking stolen booze that his sons had stole for him to amuse himself with, after his intended heroic sacrifice failed in the moment Ace started to talk about his 'baby brother'.

Benn Beckman, Shanks' firstmate felt a forboding feeling about it but said nothing. It wasn't until they heard the supposedly to be executed Portgas D. Ace, is cheerfully telling everyone his baby brother's little adventures in childhood- with Luffy himself, is sleeping on his lap, out cold from from extreme tiredness. Benn knew shit is going down.

"Really!? He did that!? DAHAHAHA! It makes me remember back when he was six, he was so cute and determined and one day he visited Red Force and..." Shanks suddenly starts to talk himself and the surrounding marines looked at him with more horror than they had did earlier. Oh no, not you too! Is what they thought.

In the end the Whitebeards finally retreat just because a person from Worst Generation, Trafalgar Law the Surgeon of Death, emmerged and tell them Luffy really needs some help. Under Red-haired pirates' cover, the Whitebeard pirates all retreated safely. Not like the marines would block them anyways as they are all too happy to watch them leave.

Suffice to say, despite all the odds, the Marine happily offered Trafalgar Law a place in Shichibukai as a thank you for "Bringing that Noisy brocon _away_ from them". Law accepted it, as one hundred pirates' hearts is a tiring plan anyways...

The marines still got nightmare of those happy reminiscing voice babbling about 'Luffy, Luffy this, Luffy that' for several nights after the war though...

As for that marine Vice Admiral who said Luffy is not cute... He was fired and accussed as the one who is responsible for the mental damages in the war.

...

In the secret base of Revolutionary, Baltigo, every revolutioners are cheering for the heavy damages to _all_ three government's treasures. They were all savoring the bliss of the Government's as well Marine's suffering, by listening to the reply of the War, especially Portgas D. Ace obvious doting to their Boss' son, who is admittedly _really_ cute ("He looks nothing like Boss!")

In the midst of all, a blond revolutionary was intently listening to the 'tales' when suddenly he collapsed.

When he woke up, the young Chief of Staff of Revolutionary immadiately sets out to the sea. Grinning all the while, whilst cooing on Monkey D. Luffy's bounty posters.

Lo and behold to the world, there are _two_ doting brothers now...


	2. The Second Brother

**BroCon HIT Others (How It Traumatizes Others) _pretty clever huh_**

 **Or alternatively, Chapter about how Sabo got his punishment for being absent about ten years and how he helps Ace in spreading the beliefs about Luffy's adorablity**

* * *

Sabo's Woes

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" A shriek of their guest resounded on the deck of Moby Dick coming from a grown blonde man in his twenty.

Ace snorted, "Serves you right. Who told you to be dead for ten years?" The fire user suspiciously looks so smug when saying this and the Whitebeards decided it's bot worth to sacrifice their sanity for... Whatever Ace's being smug at. They still hadn't been freed from their mandatory psychology session after the war. Surprisingly the session is not for possible trauma about the War... But possible snapped string of sanity because of the resident's acute brocon's 'Boasting Session' in the middle of the said war.

"No way! No way! Please! I have to see Luffy!" Sabo argued.

"It's fine. We could always meet him again." Ace assured and Sabo's hope shooted up.

Ace smirked, "Two Years later,"

"You're not being fair! You... You wanted to hog Luffy all to yourself no!?" Sabo immadiately accussed.

"Who the fuck care?! Take that as your punishment, you little shit!"

"I was suffering Amnesia, DAMMIT! I lost my memories!" Sabo shrieked.

"Anemia or Insomnia, I don't care! You're late and that's the final!" Ace crosses his arms guardingly as he mocked his long lost (less cute) brother.

" _Amnesia!_ Goddammit! LUUUFFFFYYYYYY! WHERE ARE YOU, BABY BROTHER?! YOUR SABO-NIICHAN IS STILL ALIVE, LUUU!" Having no hope in Ace, Sabo turned and yelled to the sea whilst Ace is cackling cynically behind him.

"Luffy wouldn't hear you. Years ago, we always done that and it's not like you heard it right?" Ace struck where it hurts again. Sabo glared at his raven (less cute) brother.

"Oh, shut up! Stop guilt-tripping me!" Sabo protested.

"It's an elder brother's duty to beat their little brothers back," Ace grinned.

"You're not older than I am! We never decide who's the oldest!" Sabo growled.

"I'm the ELDEST!"

"Fuck no,"

"Then when did you born? What date? I was at the very beginning of the year. The possiblity of you older than I am is lower than one percent,"

"I don't remember," Sabo sucked his lips and puts on his most innocent face.

Ace sneered mockingly at him and shrugged,"Beside, Luffy would agree with me. I'm his favourite brother after all," Ace grinned maniacally. That triggered Sabo's sore (and very doting) spot.

"Take that back, I'm his favourite!"

"Hate to break it to you princess, I am," Ace grinned as Sabo fumed.

"I was the nicer brother, obviously Luffy would like me more," Sabo hissed and Ace's eyes darkened. The Whitebeards had all emptied the deck, moving to the co-ships with practiced ease, calmly inviting the Revolutionaries for a cup of tea or two.

"Oh you're on." Ace growled.

In the end to avoid more damages (And it's getting late anyway, everyone want to go back to their room), Marco had to scooped them both and threw them aboard. Sabo was too busy saving Ace's drowned ass and both are not in the mood to fight again afterward.

Floating in the blue sea, two brothers are holding each other for (the other's) dear life, with the orange of the setting sun as their lovely background. The true brotherly love is shown.

"You useless! Why do I have to do this for you!? It's usually Luffy who drown and now you too!" Sabo dissed the fire user furiously.

"F*ck you too!" Ace spat out a handful of water.

* * *

"You seriously won't give anything useful for me right?" Sabo asked bluntly with a hint of annoyance.

Ace rolled his eyes sassily, "Nope," for better measure of sass, Ace even sassily checked his fingernails like a preteen girls would.

"So much for all of those time I saved your ass," Sabo shooted Ace a death glare as the older man gasped.

" _My_ ass? Oh? We're counting off debt now? The first time we met you literally hang in the jaw of death in form of a a big bad wolf. You too have your fair share of ass-saved, little red riding hood," Ace retorted with a flick of finger whilst jabbing an accussing dainty finger toward his blue-clad brother.

"Stop calling me that! You know I dislike red!"

"Too bad, you know I like red,"

Marco sighed as he poured himself more sake, at this kind of moment that he hoped he doesn't have a regenerating ability. He just want to stay wasted so that he could survive the day without hearing the constant bickering of those two acute brocons.

Seriously, one is already enough.

"So, are you going to prolong your visit or going off now, yoi?" Please go away. If Whitebeard's gaze is any indicating it would be disaster... Why? Their Pops had recently used 'that' gaze when seeing the blonde revolutionary. 'That' gaze is usually used by Whitebeard whenever he wanted to adopt a stray into their crew, basically: "I want to keep that," in the most literal sense.

And God help them, please no more.

Sabo and Ace broke away from their bickering to look at Marco. The Blonde smiled politely, going back to his perfect facade that fools no one in the vicinity as it used to days back... That seemingly perfect man, had _willingly_ sit back and listen to Ace's tale about Luffy. WILLINGLY! No matter how much time Ace repeated them, he still WILLINGLY listened! THERE'S NO SANE PERSON DO THAT!

And yes, Whitebeard pirates just use 'willing to listen to Ace's tale' as their perimeter of sanity.

So there's no way the blonde revolutionary is perfect, nope. Perfect means sane, and he's anything but sane (according Whitebeards' perimeter of sanity, anyways).

"Regretfully, no. I have so many things to be done and three days alone, although not enough, is already my limit," Sabo said dazzlingly.

Sadly, three days alone are enough for some crew members to jump overboard and swim to the nearest island, trying hard to preserve their last bit of sanity.

Their fishman brothers and sisters even decided to go and say hello to the fishes... They hadn't been back since then by the way. Marco himself is tempted to fly far away with "Saying hello to every news birds," as an excuse. But if he's not here, there's no guarantee that Whitebeard wouldn't go and adopt another son... An acute brocon son, again.

"I see, that's too bad," What a great news, "Have a nice sail, yoi" And please don't come back again before Marco is finished with his damage control which would take... Oh, _years._

"Yes, thank you. It had been a pleasant experience with you all, thank you so much for your generous hospitality," Sabo bowed at the politely and the Whitebeards smiled at him.

"It's our pleasure, yoi" Well that's a half-lie.

Ace pulled Sabo into a bro-hug with a grin, "See ya' around brother. Call me if you need a help to destroy something," Ace laughed.

"You too, don't get caught and putted into a public execution again," Sabo patted his back. They pulled away and Sabo can't resist a long suffering sigh.

Ace noticed Sabo's discomfort and tilts his head, "Something's wrong?"

"No, it's just... I will miss you Ace..." Sabo admitted sincerely. D'aww, everyone watched them with lukewarm gaze. Now, this is a warming brotherly love.

Just as everyone is approving the show of brotherly love, Sabo continues, "I will miss how we could talk about Luffy all day, without you it will truly be a torture that I can't share my joy with no one," Sabo sighed regretfully. Never mind that. They regretted for falling into the blonde's deceit.

"Ridiculous, Sabo! Nothing should stop a brother to share his joy for having an adorable baby brother! You can always talk to your friends in the Revolutionary Army. They hadn't known yet how adorable Luffy is right?!" Ace retorted passionately as he shakes his brother by shoulder. Whitebeard pirates gasped loudly, No Way!

As if he's just obtaining an enlightment, Sabo's eyes lighten up in glee, "You're right, Ace! You're a genius! I'll just do as that!" Sabo declared and the Whitebeards knew the Revolutionary Army's fate is sealed.

"Of course I am!" Ace nodded sagely as he patted his brother's shoulder. At this moment, the Whitebeard pirates couldn't help but believe Ace is an incarnation of devil which sole mission is to snap off everyone's sanity... No one excluded, not even the Revolutionary Army.

The entire Whitebeard pirate turn a unified pity gazes toward the Revolutionary Army's ship. Pitying those fools who don't know what will hit them. The Revolutionaries gulped as they complexion paled a bit. Three days had been enough for them to know how horrifying "Bro-con" is. The question is... Can they stay firm?

"Alright! I'm going, see you around Ace!" Sabo waved and jumped toward his ship.

"Bye Sabo! Remember my words!" Ace yelled as he waves back. Yup, they're screwed.

The Whitebeards sent those fools away with pitying gazes. Izou had ceremoniously threw one of his most prized white silk hankerchief to express his grief, as the more religious ones had long prayed for them.

Goodbye. Hopefully your mind is still intact when we meet again.

* * *

Sabo scowled as he saw yet another empty office. Field mission their ass, there's no way a field mission took an entire base worth of people except _him_ as if he'll believe it.

Where's their sense of camaraderie? He just wanted to talk about his baby brother Luffy, goddammit! It's not like he asked them to be a volunteer for Ivankov's next experiment with hormone that could possibly turn them into a wrong gender! It's not like he asked them to crash over some Yonko's party, he was only asking for a pair of ears to listen to him!

In his gloom, Sabo suddenly see a sign of life at the end of corridor in a form of a cute woman with bob hair, Sabo brightened, "KOA-"

"Sorry Sabo-kun, I have field mission! Goodbye!" Koala hastily run past the blonde without as much as a glance.

That's it. Sabo slumped and threw himself onto the bench nearby, he fished out a baby den-den mushi and dialed someone who would understand him wholly. Namely, Portgas D. Ace.

Sabo solemnly tapped his foot as he waits for the other side to answer

*Kacha* Sabo perked up.

 _"Hello, Fire-fist Ace here, Whitebeard's second commander; hottest man alive; the proudest Big Brother ever. Who are you?"_ The other side spoke.

"Ace it's me," Sabo replied.

 _"Sabo! Never thought I'd hear for you this fast man,"_

"How long did you expect me to call?" Sabo asked curiously.

 _"I don't know - ugh, motherfucker whoops!\- maybe ten years?"_

"Harhar, you won't let it died down don't you?"

 _"You bet. So what's up? Found something that need my help to destroy?"_

"Ugh no-"

 _"- Wooo show them Izou!- Oh what? Sorry, didn't hear ya'. Can we postpone the 'destroying' thing? I'm a bit busy here,"_

"I don't need any help. Were you fighting? With whom?" Sabo dubiously looked at the expression of the baby den-den mushi.

 _"Big Mom pirates. Jerks thought that it would be easy to snatch fishman island, dream on! I'm currently defending my tittle as the hottest man alive -Ha! You call that 'hot' pansy!? Go back home crying to your mommy! Your Oven ain't got nothing with my fire!-" _Ace's voice come out maniacally.

"Ace, I need your opinion about something," Sabo said straightforwardly.

 _"- Who the fuck care if Oven is actually your name.\- Huh? What is it you need?" _Ace asked distractedly.

"It's my colleagues... They don't want to hear me talking about Luffy, why should I do?" Sabo asked depressedly.

 _"- We don't need an agreement!\- Huh? What do you mean they 'dont' want to hear? Do they even have a choice? You ask me what should you do? And I thought you were the smarter one? That's just an easy issue Sabo! __You go back to your friends, beat them a bit if it's necessary and tie them up. With that, you could talk to them."_ Ace explained. Sabo thought seriously and it actually made sense.. Do they have a choice? The answer is no.

"You're right," Sabo thought solemnly.

 _"Well, there's that or you could hunt for some marines and force them to listen."_ That made Ace remember he hadn't hunt for marines or other pirates for a long time to boast about his baby brother, maybe he'll do that later.

"Um, I understand. Thanks Ace," Sabo said.

 _"Anytime,"_ and the den-den mushi went asleep.

With a grin, Sabo stood up and his Kenbushoku Haki went on full-force. Te originally void-of-life base gradually have signs of lives under Sabo's Kenbushoku radar. Sabo's grin twisted into something more diabolical.

"Found you,"

Later on, shrieks filled with dread and misery resounded within the base that made Dragon himself stopped reminiscing about how cute his son was when just a newborn, before deciding he might not want to know.

* * *

"So, what's your reason for requesting a field mission fighting and taking over a Marine Battleship?" Monkey D. Dragon levelled an emotionless stare at the blonde ex-Noble before him.

"I want to search for an experience, sir," Sabo replied solemnly.

"That's the written official reason," Dragon looked down at the piece of paper that had been printed gorgeously only to have 'For better experience' written in it in the most careless handwriting possible. "I'm asking about the unofficial one. The real one," Dragon stated.

"I decided I need a new environment to talk about Luffy. And I want to test if Marines are good listeners," Sabo replied smoothly. In other words, because colleagues are essentially friends, he couldn't beat them too hard. Marines are on the other case.

"Alright, just one more question... Was it you who stole my newspaper's copies about Luffy?" Dragon gathered them painstakingly, just so you know.

"Sir, yes sir. I'm planning to return it after I copied them,"

"How many to be exact?"

"Two for flaunted around the base, one for flaunting outside, another one for the back-up, One for me, then there's a back up for that, and the back-up for the back-up, then there's still several other back-ups for that back-up of back-up." Sabo reported professionally, "For each," he added as an afterthought.

"Alright then, don't make too much fuss," Dragon agreed and stamped the paper under everyone's tearful gratitudes.

* * *

 _*puru puru puru* *puru puru puru* *kacha*_

Sengoku set aside his crackers, careful to not let it fell when he answer the call, "Yeah? Sengoku here. If it's about my goat's salon appointment, I'm on my way right now," Sengoku said carelessly

 _"Sir! Vice Admiral Doberman is here-"_

"Oh, Doberman, are you having an appointment too?"

 _"N-no sir! But I'd like to report an emergency red code report, sir!"_

Sengoku frowned in silent as he's wondering just whatever heck happened again, "What is it? What's your coordinate? I'll sent" help there,"

 _"I've sent you the coordinate, sir. A-and it's- It's horrible, sir!"_ The den-den mushi is crying pitifully, making Sengoku concerned.

"Tell me," Sengoku said solemnly.

 _"I-it's... THERE ARE TWO OF THEM, SIR! TWO!"_

"What?"

 _"Mugiwara has TWO BROTHERS, Sir! THE OTHER ONE IS FROM THE REVOLUTIONARY AND HE'S THE SAME IF NOT AS WORSE AS FIRE-FIST!"_ Vice Admiral Doberman is holding on desperately on his last strand of sanity when reporting this.

Sengoku froze mid giving orders for a rescue mission "Momonga pull back the reinforcement. And for God's sake, don't let anyone sails close to that coordination within at least dozens kilometers perimetal." Sengoku barked a new order to the other den-den mushi who gaped at him.

 _"S-sir?"_ Doberman is waiting in suspense. Sadly, Sengoku could only disappoint him. If he were to sent reinforcement then the victims might increase and it will do more damage.

"I'm sorry Doberman, you see I'm already retired and all. Call Sakazuki if you will," Sengoku hastily slammed the receiver down and threw the poor den-den mushi overboard. Aah... This is how retirement should be. Peace at least.

* * *

 **I didn't know you guys would like it so much. So I wrote Sabo's part. Actually this hadn't exactly finish in my mind (I wrote this story in one fell swoop, without a draft- that's why I'm surprise you guys actually like it. But my thumb is hurt so let's just keep this short.**


	3. 2 years later

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! LET ME GO!"

"Goddammit! Where's the emergency sea stone, Vista! You didn't use them as your moustache-roller again right?!"

"What?! No!" came an indignant yell from the other side of the deck.

"Goddammit Ace! Calm the f*ck down!"

 _*CRASH* *CRASH* *CRASH*_

"Open through! Emergency sea water!"

 _*SPLASH*_

"What the hell, Haruta?!"

"Wrong fire-man! Run Haruta!" A scream resounded and Haruta did not need more prompting as he bolted off, shrieking.

"Ahahahahah! Oh God, Marco!"

"HARUTAAAA!" Marco yelled furiously as the petite young man yelped and jumped overboard.

"I'm free!" Ace exclaimed as he jumped onto the railing and spreaded his arms wide. "Luffy! Dearest big brother would be there to welcome youu!" Ace shouted to the distance before Jozu yanked him back and trampled him again.

"No means no, Ace! We have to stand by in New World!" Izou, in his pretty royal purple kimono, chidded strictly. His dainty hands are on his hips as he glared at his rebellious logia brother.

"I can go by myself!" Ace retorted

"Two years ago, you went out by yourself and got captured. We had to start a freaking war just to bust you out. A year ago you slipped out, it's practically all over the news that you made a cult with that crazy blonde brother of yours!" Izou listed.

"It wasn't a cult! It's a club! A Luffy's Cuteness-appreciation club! Get that right!" Ace protested

"And the last time you slipped out, you held hostages so many people and started talking about your-no, Luffy's childhood, in a live stream of a marine tv, Ace. _Live stream,_ " Izou said exasperately.

"What can I do? Sabo-"

"Don't bring in your insane blonde brother into this!"

"But-!"

"No!" Marco is back and crossed his arms strictly, glaring at Ace. Like a strict mother hen he is.

"Come on!" Ace whined. "I have to be there! Welcome him, see him, commenting on how much he'd grown, waving at him as he sailed on, make sure that I got my fair share of rubbery hugs, and Sabo would also be there! Trust me! With the two of us together, no one would notice that Fire Fist Ace and Revolutionary's Chief-whatever, are near!"

"No. With the two of you together, it would just be in another hour or two that Sabaody would turn into Sanobody," Blemenco laughed at his own joke.

"Pleaseee?" Ace begged then turned to a man in the middle of the deck, "Pops! Give some words in my defense, please?"

"Gurarara," Whitebeard laughed hoarsely, "If you want to do it then do it. You're free to go, you're the child of sea after all."

Marco facepalmed as Ace cheered, "Thanks Pops! I know I could count on you!" Ace dragged out his fire boat and tossed it overboard. "Bye jerks!" Ace mock saluted and took a dive for his beloved fire boat.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Izou screamed. "Child of sea or not, we were still the one who wiped your ass when you got in trouble! ACEEE!"

"Ace! I don't trust you to go by yourself-yoi! Wait- you little shit! Stop-yoi!" Marco instantly turned into his Phoenix form and took off, following the trail of Ace's fire boat.

As the two sparks of fire, one from Ace's fireboat and the other is from the flaming Marco, everyone gradualy dispersed, light smiles grace their face as they all sat back and relaxed.

Peace at last.

"Well, Jozu, good work until they come back," Haruta patted the big diamond man who will be in-command for them up till Marco get back.

Jozu suddenly had an impulse to jump overboard. He loves his brothers and sisters, really. But the last time Marco left without officially pointing a regent, Jozu was sold for emergency ration... Literally.

Yeah, just as you thought it was.

* * *

"Ace!" Sabo waved towards the two Whitebeards with a wide grin while holding a telescope in one hand.

"Sabo!" Ace practically bounced towards his blonde brother and enveloped him in a brotherly hug. "Have you prepared your speech?" Ace asked.

"I have!" Sabo nodded and rummaged through his blue coat.

"Speech?" Marco blinked in confusion.

"It's a speech for Luffy when we reunited later," Sabo explained and took out a simple folded paper and unfurl it- wait never mind, it's not a simple folded paper, it's freaking long that it reached the ground.

"And uh- you're going to read this to your brother?" Marco hesitated.

"Of course no, duh!" Sabo and Ace looked at Marco as if he's the stupidest person in the world. A tick mark appeared on Marco's temple.

"Luffy will probably fall asleep in the first paragraph, there's no way he'll stay awake," Ace crossed his arms.

"So..." Marco sighed. "What is that for-yoi?"

"I'm gonna read this to the mass as I have my arm around Luffy's shoulder," Sabo said confidentally and Marco choked.

"You'll practically announce your little brother's comeback to the world?! What is wrong with you two?!" Marco yelled.

Sabo and Ace looked at Marco expressionlessly, before broke out snickering.

"We're just kidding," Ace snickered teasingly.

Sabo smiled, "This paper is blank," Sabo showed Marco the paper. "It's just my vivre card. It's ridiculous to expect me wrote my speech in a paper, I'm too much of a genius for that," Sabo chuckled with a bit haughty tone.

Marco kept the thought on why Sabo has such a big vivre card, and instead asked, "So, what's your plan-yoi?" Marco asked.

"We're gonna wait for Luffy and his crew. Maybe have a talk or two with his crew members, especially the new ones. And then, we'll hear about his adventures and then maybe a spar or two." Ace said solemnly.

"And I'll catch up to him, which will take a really long time. I estimate that I'll spent my two days 'off-duty' days to talk with him. Oh, and introduce myself to his crewmates of course," Sabo sighed happily as he took out Luffy's bounty poster and proceeds to smile fondly at it.

"And then, some feast."

"Yeah, feast would be guaranteed. I even had brought crocodile meats in my ship, just for him."

"Ooh crocodile meats, Luffy's favourite. We should took a night out, just the three of us."

"I love that idea! I still owe Luffy a telescope from twelve years ago... Sigh, I wonder if he's still interested in stars."

"How about building a tree house? There are so many trees in Sabaody anyways. Surely, if one got renovated a bit, no one would notice right?"

"I'll deal with the mass, we should totally build a tree house."

"Oi," Marco's eyes twitched as the pair of brothers began to construct their plans to build an enermous tree house by destroying some groves later on.

"Aaaah! It's been a long time! Is Luffy still cuddly?" it was unknown whether they heard Marco's calling or not, but the conversation continued without a hitch.

"He's a rubber, he's forever cuddly."

"Is he still willing to cuddle?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course he is! He's forever our little brother after all!" The discussion getting more and more heated and Marco began to wonder just what were his chances to drag Ace out of here by force with the possiblity of Ace and Sabo joined hands to beat him back.

One hundred percent.

Marco hated to be smart sometimes.

"Well..." Marco started boredly as he tore off a piece of poster from a nearby wall, "Maybe you guys don't have to wait, it seems like your brother is already here-yoi?" Marco remarked.

"What?!" Ace snapped his head up and looked around wildly, "Where?!"

Sabo's eyes also darted around to search for any suspicious figures that looked remotely close to his dear baby brother, biting his lips like an anxious mother hen. "Where is he, Phoenix Marco? I don't see him," Sabo asked.

"Did we miss him?! Damn! Sabo, launch me to the air, I'm making fire messages in the sky!" Ace had started climbing his blonde brother's shoulder as he's talking.

"Hold on-yoi," Marco easily yanked his excitable crewmate off of the blonde. "What I meant, is _this_ -yoi," Marco showed them the poster he just took off.

Sabo furrowed his brows, "Recruitment? Strawhat pirates?" Sabo took the poster and inspect it.

"Strange, I thought for sure Luffy said he didn't want too many members? Ten members are the limit, I remember," Ace frowned. "He said it will be cramped."

"Well, we're here! If he's gonna recruit any shady guy, we'll stop him, though, Luffy is already a very good judge of character himself," Sabo smiled and waved the poster around. "Let's go meet him, I can't wait to see him. Aah, it's been twelve years, Did his childish cute voice still stayed the same?" Sabo closed his eyes dreamily.

"Oh, it did. Just a small change, but still cute like when he was seven, believe me." Ace also joined his brother in sighing dreamily.

Marco sighed desperately, no wonder Strawhat was rumoured to be batshit crazy... Having this two as his brothers, it's gonna be a big question if he's not crazy enough to accept their antics wholeheartedly.

* * *

Sabo had a bad feeling, the more they walked, the more he felt nauseous. Why do the rumors about his cute baby brother in this place is so horrible? Shooting people? Fifty million bellies as the bottom line to join his crew? Tall and fat?

In the first place, Luffy is useless with guns, if you talked about him shooting people with "Gomu gomu no pistol", Sabo will believe that, those people must have deserved it anyways.

Second of all, while bounties might be like prestige in the eye of criminals, Luffy is not one to differentiate between people with that kind of shallow judgement. As long as they're cool, they're in his book absolutely.

Third of all, Tall? Fat?

The last time he checked Luffy was 170cm at most. Don't tell him puberty hit Luffy like a sea train?

Fat? NO! His baby brother is never fat! He can ate the entire year-worth ration for a small town and still be his bubbly cute and slim self in no time! A bit chubby, yes. Luffy looked like a type to maintain his baby fat in some area, which is definitely cute.

But he's definitely not classified as fat.

Can't anyone see? See?! This bubbly, cute and smiling teen in the wanted poster? Does he look fat? He looked cute!

Can't you see? Cute. This future Pirate King is the cutest boy to ever been born in this era, and any eras after this as much as Sabo concerned. There's no way in the hell a rubber could go fat. Are you sure you didn't see him whilst he was just cutely glomping down his food?!

"Enough-yoi. Stop terrorizing citizens," Marco's sweat dropped as he looked at the blonde revolutionary who was currently cornering some innocent citizens whilst chucking Strawhat's poster to their faces, Ace is beside his brother, crossing his arms and glaring threateningly.

"But they're insulting! Luffy barely reached my shoulder when we parted, don't tell me his growth spurt is better than I am?! Besides, they said Luffy is cruel and scary! He was cute! Cute! Not scary! What kind of blasphemy is that?!" Ace defended furiously as he gestured wildly aboud the importance of Luffy's cuteness trademark and how he'll have to spread the words some more through that forsaken cult he made just a year ago.

Marco sighed and facepalmed, "You need to let people have their own opinion-yoi, let them go. You're traumatizing them."

"If I even as much as heard those words again, I'll make you regret it," Sabo smilingly stated as he safely stored back Luffy's Wanted poster.

"Sabo-yoi," Marco warned.

Sabo stepped back and bent his body a bit in a respectful bow, "My apology for our sudden offensive action. We were just wanting to ask, where is this "Strawhat Luffy" accepting recruitment?"

"T-Th-There... I-in a bar, n-no-not that far... Hiiiii!" The group of traumatized men pointed shakily to a bar not too far away across the busy street of Grove 12 before hastily ran away like they had just seeing ghost.

"See? You scared them," Marco sympatheticly watched as those people ran off and immadiately turned to chastise the two brocons... who were not in their places anymore.

"AAAHHHH!"

"KYAA!"

"GYAAA!"

Shrieks resounded along with several gunshots, explosions, crashes, breaking glasses, and what suspiciously sounded like a metal pipe hitting something.

Marco's jaw almost dropped to the ground, "Where are them?!" The first commander immadiately fled to the chaotic direction, only to immadiately stop after taking a look and immadiately decided to do what's the best in that situation.

Call for back-ups.

* * *

" _This is Sea Bar, Prelude to Love's in the line. How may I help you in this fine day, good sir~? We have special services for nobles and most special service for pirates who are willing to pay alot? Say your wish~?"_ Sweet cheerful voice answered adorably from the other end.

"Yeah, sure. Could we skip the secret codes protocol and go straight to "Your Chief of Staff is currently shrieking for World Domination in the name of [Blasphemous affair of illegal use of Luffy's name!]?" Marco said boredly.

" _... Back-up's on the way, please hold your end..."_ The other side sounded like she's resigned for the fate already.

"Sorry. Can't. Currently dragging my own heavy baggage," Marco said and ended the call as he tried as hard to push Ace back without as much as hurting him _too severely_ , whilst Sabo is currently running rampage.

Oh, Marco loved being smart sometimes.

* * *

"LET ME GO! THIS IS AN ORDER, KOALA! I'LL KILL THAT MAN! HOW DARE HIM! HOW DARE HIM TO SULLY LUFFY'S NAME!" Sabo roared as five buff revolutionary were desperately hanging on him, dragging him back.

"LET ME GO! MY FIRE IS SCREAMING FOR BLOOD!" In not any way better situation, Ace is yelling his lungs out like it was his last day on Grand Line.

"We're going home, say goodbye to your 'off-duty' days. And don't give me any of that Chief of Staff's orders, I already have Dragon-san's green light to drag you back, kicking and screaming," Koala's smile is especially cold and murderous as she said this.

"You too Ace, Child of sea or not, I'm dragging you back before anymore disturbances took a place and your little brother can only say goodbye to a peaceful sailing without hoards of marines trailling behind." Marco massaged his temples as he dragged Ace back (sea-stoned) to the fireboat.

It was lucky that no one had died as the two brothers were too traumatized and shocked when they started their righteous rampage. See if those foolish fakers still dared to spit out; "My big brother is Portgas D. Ace and my father is Dragon the revolutioner" seriously, don't they ever _think_ just how much those names weight?

Marco shook his head as he kicked Ace down and started the fireboat to sail off.

Too bad, Marco was also secretely looking forward to formally meet this famous little brother that had made almost everyone in Whitebeard's deck, half-deaf.

"I heard some people came and cause troubles for 'Strawhat Pirate' a few days ago, of course they got the fake one. But we should be more careful in case they're aiming for us too," Nami said solemnly to the crew.

"AW! Leave it to me!" Franky posed heroically with a yell.

"Our name has reached to that degree? Aaahh, what should we do if these people turned out looking for us, the real ones?" Usopp panicked slightly but still putting up a brave front.

"Well, we can only fight now, would we? Fufu, As long as out captain is not here yet to give out orders, we have to stand on our own," Robin chuckled calmly and turned to Nami. "What kind of people are they? Bounty hunters? Pirates?"

"I don't know, the rumour is vague. But I think they almost thrashed the fake 'us' because of... blasphemous act? Anyway, I heard one of them destroyed an entire bar with a swing of a metal pipe."

"... I see," Robin still continued smiling, recalling a fiasco several days ago where Unit Emergency of Revolutionary Army was in chaos.

* * *

"Hear me, little shits. I don't give a f*ck about your family's prestige and glory. I don't give a f*ck about how you felt insulted and offended. My little brother could eat the entire world and I won't even complain and will ask him to share some instead. So yeah, I don't give a f*ck about the candies or your tea party," Ace elegantly tore up the documents of whatsitagain and let them burned down by his fire right in front of Big Mom's many sons and daughters who had come as some kind of ambassador envoy to convey their disatisfaction over the recent occurence in the Fishman Island.

"Fire Fist Ace, don't you believe right now we could start a war?!" Charlotte Cracker growled furiously.

"START! START IT IF YOU DARE!" Ace challenged.

"Ace-yoi!" Marco yelled to warn the younger guy for being too stubborn.

"Hear me now, biscuit, Luffy is my little brother and the only one who could beat him up is me!"

"My name is Cracker!" Cracker protested.

"Whatever! Oi, Katakuri, do you copy me? Yeah, in short, I give no f*ck and kindly go home. I might be a big brother but I have no tiime for people coming to me in an account to settle debt with my little brother," Ace gestured to the terribly tall man who was silent since the start.

"Fire Fist Ace, this is an insult to my Charlotte Family. As his brother you should know that you won't escape my mother's wrath either," Katakuri looked at Ace impassively.

"Yeah, so? That's not your problem, you're just jealous that you don't have a cute little brother!" Ace bite back.

Marco and the rest of Whitebeard's commanders looked at Ace incredulously, _'Ace, you little shit! How can this serious life-threatening situation became a situation to boast about your little brother!?'_

Katakuri frowned, seemingly insulted. "I took offense in that, my little brothers are all cute in their own right."

The commanders snapped their head to look at Katakuri in shock, _'Another BroCon?! Dear Sea, how many of them will appear?!'_

Seemingly had expected that answer, Ace pulled out a bounty poster out of nowhere and start to wave it proudly to Big Mom's children, "Not as cute as my baby brother! Look at him? He's the cutest to ever appear in history, look at biscuit, he looked older than you instead," Ace looked at Cracker disdainfully. "Even though you're the big brother... Actually most of your siblings looked older than you are."

"They used to be cute and still is," Katakuri glared.

"My baby brother is the cutest!" Ace challenged back. "And he looked younger than I am, so hell yeah!"

"Um, I can't see the reason why we're talking about this..." Charlotte Moscato voiced up.

""You shut up!"" Ace and Katakuri snapped at him, scaring the poor guy.

Katakuri then glared at Ace, "I'm the only one who can snap at my little brother, Fire Fist Ace, are you asking for a fight?"

Ace was about to open his mouth when Katakuri talked again, "You'll say 'let's fight', how predictable."

Ace scowled further, this is why he detested talking with Charlotte Katakuri, well no more talking then, let's just boasting.

"And no, I'm not jealous. I found your little brother stupidly reckless and skinny plain teenager," Katakuri declared, completely not seeing the next thing will happen if he said that and ended up with a raging and flaming second commander of Whitebeard pirates on his face.

"AAARRGHH! F*CK YOU!"

"F*ck! I'm outta here!" Haruta saluted and jumped overboard, swimming eagerly to the awaiting Moby Dick in the distance.

"You would think Katakuri knew his way with words with his ability to see into the future, but noooo!" Vista lamented and unsheathed his swords, surprisingly to the Charlotte family, the swordsman didn't use it to attack them but jumped towards Ace instead, as well as many other commanders.

"Luffy is cute! You blind old man in his late forty, you can only see the future but your eyes are actually blind!" Ace shrieked.

"I see you're starting to be so daring?!" Katakuri shot back.

It didn't end pretty for both sides that day.

Let's just say, Ace and Katakuri hated each other's guts so much despite their similiarities in being partial to their own younger siblings.

* * *

Trafalgar Law is seriously thinking that, for once, his calculation might be wrong.

Not once actually. The moment Strawhat-ya met him, all those calculations had gone down the ditch, and it actually took Law a while to realize that... He's regretting this so much right now.

Law is starting to think that all those powers behind Strawhat is not enough of a compensation for his sanity after interacting with him.

Not the Whitebeards.

Not the Revolutionary Army.

"Mugiwara-ya... You're not as cute as the rumour said," In a moment of sanity relapse, Law accidentally blurted the accursed words out after he helped Luffy to get his chains go.

Every breathing creatures in that cage stopped moving, yes even Law. Luffy, taking no heed of the sudden inexistence of breathing sound, quickly jumped into his feet the moment the chain is off.

"Whoo! Freedom!" Luffy cheered and start running around, still ignoring the fact that no one is breathing in the cage.

"... Trafalgar Law, really? What the fuck?" Smoker stared disbelievingly at Law, shifting his currently female body slightly away from the Surgeon of Death. Meanwhile, Tashigi in Smoker body, started giving judgemental stares towards Law.

But Law couldn't be careless of the opinion of the two marines who could be dead for all his concern. No, the problem now is that the Cyborg and Devil's Child is starting to look doubtfully at him. Especially Nico Robin, her smile is even colder than the current weather in this frozen part of island.

One step wrong and Law is a bit afraid of the consequences.

"What? Who in this part of Grand Line didn't know about the incident a year ago, about a cult worshipping Mugiwara-ya for his... inexistence of usual pirates' scary look," No matter what, Law wouldn't say that C-word again.

"Cult what?" Luffy turned back to look at Law when unknown words were mentioned. "Can that be eaten?" he asked.

"No, Luffy. It's a group of people worshipping something that shouldn't be worshipped in the eyes of common people," Robin stopped radiating cold smile towards Law to explain the meaning of that word to Luffy, patiently.

"Oh. It can't be eaten then?" Luffy blinked.

"No," Robin chuckled in the most motherly tone that any woman could manage. "Though, I do wonder why Torao decided to bring that up."

Law's eyes twitched, dammit Nico-ya, can't you let a man has his last strand of dignity?!

"Bring what? Meat?" As expected of Luffy, the dense captain didn't even caught anything.

Thank God... "No, Mugiwara-ya, can't we just focus on escaping before we're turned to ugly sculptures right now?" Law said desperately.

"Yeah... sure, bro," Franky looked at Law weirdly and motioned to Robin with his eyes, Law decided to act like he didn't see their shared suspicious as well meaningful looks and turned to the marine duo.

"One wrong word's out about this, I'll shamble you and your dignity to the atmosphere," Law threatened first before going down on bussiness.

After both marines agreed to his term, Law released them from their restraint, "Alright, now we should try to-"

"OIII! Torao! The cage is not made out of seastone! So, I made a hole on it! Let's go out!" Law's sentence were cutted out from a distant childish shout coming from outside.

"Mugi-?!" Law immadiately ran up to the hole to look outside where that annoying strawhatted captain, who was wearing candy-like coat, was waving wildly with stupid grin on his face. "You-! Quiet down will you! We don't need to declare our escape to the world!" Law facepalmed and growled.

"Shishishi! What are you mumbling about, I can't hear you," Still had the nerve to laugh, Luffy tilted his head and looked at Law strangely.

Law brought close his nodachi and grumbled, "Totally not cute."

* * *

After the whole fiasco against Caesar, both side of Marines and Pirates gathered and decided to party, well mostly because the Captain of Strawhat Pirates insisted and none of the pirates side was about to stop him (Except Law, but no one was about to listen anyways).

So at the end of party where both sides were ready to say goodbye and "See you soon, bastards!", Smoker all but dragged Law to the side and looked sternly at him.

"Listen here, Trafalgar, you can don anything and the marines probably will still forgive you, but for God's sakes I beg you to not have any idea on Strawhat. Else, I'll charge you for pedophillia," Smoker said seriously.

"What the fuck, Smoker-ya?" Law almost gaped at the white haired man.

"Just listen! You pirates might have crooked sense of justice but there's a bottom-line in everything! Besides, his brothers are insane!" Smoker warned.

"No, you're the one who should listen, what kind of 'idea' you're talking about?! You do realize Mugiwara-ya is nineteen right? Besides, I'm still smart enough to _know_ he's out of question, thank you very much," Law rolled his eyes.

Smoker paused for a bit, damn right, Mugiwara is nineteen now, technically he's legal . How could Smoker forget that? "Okay, but I'm keeping my eyes on you," Smoker warned. "The savior of marines or not, I'll have my way."

"Eh, you won't be the first," Law shrugged.

* * *

It wasn't until the whole Dressrosa's fiasco, Fighting in colosseum for absolutely no reason, running and being trapped in Doflamingo's Bird Cage, fighting Doflamingo, almost dying, watching how Strawhat fought Doflamingo till the end and rested in the same cottage together that Law evaluated his opinion.

Law looked to the brown and dirty ceilings full of spiderwebs, the sun just came out of the horizon and Law is still having a hard time to register that this is real.

Doflamingo is defeated. Captured and hopefully tortured to death then rot in the hell named Impel Down.

His ultimate goal is reached. His long time goal is realised.

Cora-san... he finally managed to get revenge in the name of Cora-san.

" _He's still not awake yet?"_

" _Sigh, no... my poor poor baby brother, he must've been so tired, I'll have my people to escort some crocodile's meats later,"_

Law didn't even register who were talking (except for the last voice, Law knew it was the Brocon number two), and the room was silent again after the door is closed.

Taking the chance when the overprotective brocon is out of the cottage and cannot glare murderously at him for even giving the slightest soft look towards Strawhat (He couldn't help it, the boy _helped_ to realise what probably his lifetime goal, it's hard _to not to_ give him a slightly soft look!).

Law studied the serenely (if not inelegantly) sleeping face of the younger D. He looked content, soft expression, innocent look, has the scar on his cheek ever looked that adorable before?

Law smiled and closed his eyes, bringing his fluffy white hat over his face.

Alright, maybe Mugiwara-ya is cute. Only a little though.

* * *

 **Next is Sabo's chapter as I'll recount dressrosa and this chapter would be too crowded if I mixed in Sabo's POV in Dressrosa. Maybe some Ace's appearance (Oh, who am I kidding? Those two are partner in crime, it's hard to not have them to interact.)**


	4. Dressrosa

"Sabo, are you there?" Dragon opened the door rather bluntly without knocking, he noticed that his second-in-command is currently busy arranging some papers. Dragon frowned, "What are you doing? I never assign any mission for you since five days ago."

Sabo looked up, his expression is still as professional as ever, "I'm making a clipping."

"What for?"

"Luffy," With that, Sabo proceeded to ignore his superior. "This one goes here... This one..."

Dragon blinked at his kinda-son's antic and looked at the stack of papers... Indeed, they're all about Luffy. Dragon is confused whether to be offended or not. "Is this the Fishman Island edition? I never get to buy it," The damn birds always shrugged, meaning it was always sold out. Dragon pouted- no, no, scowled.

"Don't touch that," Sabo possessively spread his arms to protect his materials. "And of course you never got to buy it. Anything that has Luffy in it is gonna be dominated by The Club."

Dragon crossed his arms, "I also want to see at least a glimpse of my son's smile."

"Next time, get it faster," Sabo coldly said as he finished his back-up clipping and move to the back-up of the back-up one.

Dragon huffed and looked around Sabo's desk to see another, isolated newspaper. His son's cute smiling face is on the front cover along with some random funny guy with fluffy white hat- huh, cool bear. Anyways, "Is that the latest news?" Dragon picked up the newspaper and couldn't help but grin along with his son's picture.

"Yeah," Sabo's face did not look good.

"An Alliance, People are bustling around, gossiping about them," Dragon pondered.

Sabo growled, "Vile, good for nothing, government dog... That man is freaking Warlord. Ace and I will talk about it in our next scheduled call." Because of how uncontrollable they are, both Revolutionary Army and Whitebeard Pirates had agreed to limit their access to each other and only give them a scheduled time to talk to each other.

Dragon scrutinized the fluffy-hatted guy in the front cover, Trafalgar Law, but he kept failing and focused on the bear's head in the background instead. "Luffy is a son of fortune, I think he'll be fine."

"Are you kidding me?!" Sabo gasped. "Did you see that guy's face?! Look at his smirk! He looks like a rapist!"

"Now, that's just discriminating. You don't know if his face is naturally like that..." Dragon looked wounded at Sabo's indignant outburst. After all, many people had mistaken Dragon for a creep more often than not, only because of his hard-edged face and evil grin- when he does grin. Ah, damn gene, he's a D, a D lik- _loves_ to grin.

Sabo shook his head to comfort Dragon slightly, "I'm not discriminating. You know he was collecting other pirates' hearts before being a Warlord, right?" Albeit too literally, it didn't change the fact that it exuded dangerous vibe.

"... You have a point," Dragon solemnly nodded. Trafalgar Law might be zero percent romantic from what he gathered, but he stole people's hearts anyways, _literally_.

"See? You understand. I can't rest easy, what if he stole Luffy's heart," Quite literally stole, "And threaten Luffy with it, I'll be damned! My cute baby brother can't be allied to that kind of degenerate-"

"Anyways, I'm here to give you mission," Dragon bluntly cut off Sabo's words, his tone is indifferent. Sabo sighed at his interjection, what's with D and their inability to stay put and hear out others' opinion?

But when Sabo thoroughly progressed what Dragon had said, his eyes widened, "What?! Why?! I already have a plan to search for Luffy's whereabout and welcome him!" Sabo protested.

Dragon looked at his kinda adopted son blandly, "You were free for most of these days, and I think you're suited for this mission."

Sabo sighed as he put away his clipping, "Alright, where to?" Sabo will finish this mission as soon as possible.

"Dressrosa," Dragon frowned, "No matter what, aside for that pink flamingo and his bunch of strange family, I also felt something is wrong with that country. I don't know, call it a hunch, but I think we forgot something there..."

Sabo straightened, "Do I have to retrieve that something?"

Dragon shook his head, "No, it's about the weapons they secretly sold, I want you to uncover that... But who knows, maybe you could retrieve the things I forgot about. I don't think till then I could remember what we have forgotten," Dragon scratched his head. He kept having this feeling that there's something strange about Dressrosa, and whenever he thought of that place, his usually clear mind is surrounded by mist, as if trying to hide some parts of his memory.

"Okay," Sabo nodded. "But I'm getting some vacation after this."

* * *

"I know, I've checked the whole colosseum, I'll get out after-" Sabo trailed off as he heard a cheerful yell that is sounded absolutely adorable through the nearby window. As fast as the light, that would make even Kizaru gasped in admiration, Sabo is already leaning on the windowsill with a telescope that he pulled out of nowhere.

 _"Sabo? Do you copy? After what?"_ _The voice of Koala came out from the baby den-den mushi in Sabo's other hand._

"Oh my God, oh my God. Koala, you wouldn't believe this!" Sabo exclaimed as he pulled his blond hair in agitation and excitement.

 _"What? Did you find some other weapons shipment? No, wait, you wouldn't be this agitated. What's wrong? Did you find a storage full of devil fruits or something?"_ _Koala asked._

"No, even better!"

 _"Wha-"_

"My baby brother is here! Luffy is in Dressrosa! Hahaha!" Sabo laughed madly. Suck that Ace! He met Luffy first in the New World! He'll be the one who welcomes him! "Koala, you have to see this! My baby brother is sooo cute, aww, look at that sunflower shirt, that fake beard! Yeah! Yeah! You did it baby brother!" Sabo cheered as Luffy, as Lucy, knocked out dozens of his opponents while on a bull's back.

 _"... Sabo-kun... We have mission on hand."_

"Oh, why is he so cute?" Sabo said to himself and Koala sighed.

 _"Fine, do your planned ceremony for your brother or something. Hack and I will cover the rest, that brother of yours is also technically Revolutionary Army's young master anyways, Dragon-san will let it slide,"_ _Koala surrendered._

"Thank you, Koala!" Sabo heard that and grinned happily as he decisively ended the call.

* * *

"Who are you?!" Bartolomeo asked rudely as he went defensive on the guy wearing a cloak.

Sabo smiled, "My, My, Colonel Barto, how could you talk like that to me?" Sabo dramatically took off his cloak and Bartolomeo gawked.

"P-President!?" Bartolomeo gasped and immediately kneeled down, gasping for air before dramatically cried again. "President! I-it's m-m-my P-pl-pleasure to s-see you h-here!" Bartolomeo sobbed dramatically.

Sabo gracefully nodded, "It's also a pleasure to see you here-" Bartolomeo choked in happiness, "-Can you give Luffy and I some time alone?"

"W-wi-with pleasure!" Bartolomeo stood up, wiping his overflowing tears and immediately ran away. Bartolomeo still remembered that day, the day was the second best and inspiring day in his life, right after the day where Luffy-senpai's execution struck by lightning.

A year ago, when Bartolomeo was still pretty new and sailed just by instinct and the romance of adventure, he found a generous shelter in one island. It was the day Bartolomeo never thought would ever happen, in an island with thick jungle, he met a legend. Luffy-senpai's older sworn brother, the son of the late Pirate King himself, the man who brought almost the entire Marineford to its knees with his version of 'the greatest story ever told' about Bartolomeo's idol, the Second Commander of Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas D Ace.

At that time Bartolomeo and his crew were chased by bunches of abnormally strong monkeys, Ace-senpai descended and made a barrier of fire to save them, like a God of Fire. He was so divine that Bartolomeo almost blinded that day. Bartolomeo and his entire crew were so grateful that they were crying at that time.

That day, Portgas D Ace was accompanied by an unfamiliar blonde with meticulous blue outfit, because of the blonde's lack of similarity to a pineapple, Barto and his crew knew he's not the First Commander of Whitebeard Pirates, Marco the Phoenix.

Things happen, as Bartolomeo and his crew fanboyed over Ace and they told him that they were Luffy-senpai's fans. Ace then heard about the incident of the execution platform and the reason why they idolized Luffy, he then proceeded to benevolently take their arms and treated them as his close friends. They then have a heated conversation about Luffy's awesomeness and cuteness for two days straight before they realized they need to eat and drink. But they had become brothers-in-arms at that point.

At that time, Ace also had introduced them to his other sworn brother, saying he's also Luffy's sworn brother which immediately get Sabo a huge respect from the bunch. Then come Sabo's background story of presumed dead for 'ten fucking years' before he regained his memory and reunited with Ace and hopefully will meet Luffy soon.

Bartolomeo and his gang were moved to tears after hearing the story, they also angrily cursed the nobles and Celestial Dragons. It was in the fourth day that Sabo came up with a divine and greatest idea of all time to make a club to appreciate Luffy-senpai's general awesomeness. Since then, the club had expanded dramatically, more and more believers-err fans joined and it was seen as a cult apparently.

Although Bartolomeo wanted to see their divine reunion after more than a decade, Bartolomeo also wanted the reunion to be pure and untainted. So he quickly ran away as far as possible before standing guard to prevent anyone destroying the tearful reunion.

Bartolomeo clenched his fist, "Such a divine story, as expected of Luffy-senpai's life," Once more again, the captain of Barto Club burst out crying.

* * *

Sabo got an armful of crying teenager on his face, not like he's complaining, this is his dearest brother. Sabo took a peek nearby, after seeing no one is around, he threw away his elegant dignity and also hugged Luffy tightly. "I miss you too, Luffy. Sorry, for all your tears and misery after you think I was dead. I lost my memory and your day saved me, so I stayed with him all these years. I only recovered my memory two years ago after the war, but Ace was mean and didn't tell me where you were," Sabo ranted his grievance as well while cuddling his baby brother close. Haahh, what a good feeling.

Seriously, Sabo needs compensation after being deprived of cuddling his baby brother for twelve years.

Luffy wiggled to look at Sabo, "I thought you were dead!" he cried. Sabo's heart is pained, oh no no, his baby brother is sad because of him. Dammit Sabo, what's wrong with you? Wasn't it always Ace who made Luffy cry? How could you do this- look at him!

"I'm so sorry, I promise that would never happen again," Sabo kissed Luffy on his forehead and hugged him closer. Ah, Sabo wants to stay like this for the next twelve years... But we have a more important issue at hand.

"Why are you in the colosseum, Luffy?" Sabo pulled away and patted Luffy's head, asking concernedly.

Luffy looked up and pouted- aah cute! "There's this flamingo guy, Torao hated him-"

"Who's Torao?" Sabo raised his brows.

"My new friend!"

"Is he by any chance your ally, Trafalgar Law?" Sabo asked again.

"Yeah, that's his name. So anyways, this flamingo, Torao hated him and want to kick his ass, and he's a bad guy."

"Hm, why are you in the colosseum though?" Sabo asked again.

"This flamingo guy said if I can win it, he'll give me the thing I want the most- I refused! But then he started talking something I didn't understand, so I said, Shut up and fight me! And then he said he'll fight me if I won the fight inside this cool building," Luffy explained elaborately and Sabo's expression darkened.

The fucking Doflamingo! What is he planning to do his cute baby brother?! How low of him to deceive such a cute child to fight his way to him! Moreover, baiting someone like that- how is this guy not rotting in the Impel Down already?! Oh, yeah... His 'heavenly' blood. Tch.

Sabo rubbed Luffy's head and smiled dotingly, "I'll take over from here."

"What? No! This is my fight, I'll finish it and kick Mingo's ass!"

Sabo smoothened out Luffy's hair, "I'm not helping you, I want you to help me. I really need to look deeper into this colosseum, if I can have your identity it will be easier. Please?" Sabo asked gently like what he used to do to get his way with Luffy twelve years ago.

Luffy blinked, "Oh, okay then. If you need it, just take it, I still need to follow Torao's plan anyway," Luffy nodded decisively and pull off his fake beard.

Sabo took the fake beard and patted Luffy's shoulder, "I have something to say too, whatever you do, don't get too close to that cree- Trafalgar Law."

"Why? He's my friend," Luffy frowned.

"Baby brother, I'm not forbidding you to be friends with him. But not too close, okay?"

Luffy is confused, but because the one who said that is his big brother whom he always obeyed in the past, Luffy simply nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Later on, when Sabo had finished part of his mission and found out the reason why Dragon felt like he 'forgot' something who turned out to be their fellow revolutionary comrades in the form of dolls.

Sabo simply gawked as he saw Luffy carried Law on his shoulder, "That motherfuck- how dare him to get Luffy to carry him like that?! This isn't good! This isn't normal! That bastard!" Sabo went hysteric.

* * *

"You wouldn't believe it, he's bouncing!"

 _"Sabo, in case you're way behind, Luffy is always bouncing."_

"No, not that kind of bouncing. This one is like, like... A suspended ball? He kept having boink boink sounds everytime he bounced. It's absolutely cute, his facial expression too. Aww, he also could fly, Ace!" Sabo narrated as he recorded the fight, talking to the baby den-den mushi, as well finishing his mission. Truly a master of multi-tasking.

 _"What?! He could fly?!"_

"Yes!"

 _"I'm going there, wait-"_

 _"*CRASH!*"_

 _"ACEEE!"_

 _"Wait there you little shit-! Where are you going?!"_

 _"Who are you talking with- oh no, no, it's not your schedule just yet!"_

 _"Stop there-yoi! You practically had declared war against Big Mom, you're not going out of our sight until the next few months!"_

 _"Are you fucking kidding me?!"_

 _"Well, it wouldn't have happened if you didn't insult that Charlotte girl with mirror power. Katakuri got so mad after that! Who knows if that guy is actually an acute siscon?"_

 _"I was just being honest! Besides, she annoyed me!"_

 _"Enough-"_

 _ ***Piip***_

The baby den-den mushi went to sleep but Sabo wasn't petrubed it as he dialed another number.

 _*Puru puru puru puru*_

 _*Kacha*_

 _"Hello? This is Monkey D Dragon, the man who will overthrow the World's Nobles, what is it?"_ _Dragon said impassively like he doesn't care who was in the other side of the line._

"So, Luffy could fly," Sabo continued the topic with a different person.

 _"What?"_ _Dragon blinked._

* * *

"You brothers are too soft!" A hoarse yet mocking voice yelled to Sabo as he put back his metal pipe.

Sabo's serene face darkened as he looked back to the beaten up Jesus Burgess, he says nothing but the edge of his frown is enough of a warning to common people... Sadly, Jesus Burgess is not common, no, he's stupid.

"Wehahaha! Back then when that Fire Fist Ace was lost against our captain, I still remember what he said," Burgess grinned and Sabo looked at him, bored.

"No matter what he said, the most important thing now is my eldest brother is still alive," Sabo smirked, but there's a warning edge in it. It had always been Sabo's sore spot that he only remember about Ace and Luffy's existences when the war is finally over. Had some things happen differently and Ace died, he doesn't know what would he do, he would probably go crazy... Or God forbids, if both didn't make it, Sabo wouldn't forgive himself.

Burgess glared, "That motherfucker sure is lucky-"

 _ ***Clang!***_ A metal pipe enveloped in Bushoshoku Haki beautifully connected to Burgess' head. Sabo twirled the devil fruit he won in the colosseum and smirked at Burgess, "One thing you have to know is that I'm not like Ace, I'm in no way brash and short-tempered. Give it up, Jesus Burgess, this logia devil fruit wouldn't land in your hands. But..." Sabo's tone changed, "I don't appreciate you to insult any of my brothers, my brothers are mine insult."

Sabo handsomely turned around and strode off with the devil fruit still in his hands, he'll give this to Dragon-san, he'll know what to do. Sabo? Haha, there's no way he'll eat a devil fruit, what's the use? It will be meaningless. Besides, there had to be one brother who knows how to swim. So when his hopeless brother fell into the water, he'll be there to fish them out as the most responsible brother he is.

* * *

"My dear baby brother!" Sabo gasped as he quickly kicked Trafalgar Law to the side and inspected his fully half-bandaged brother. Law groaned to the side.

"He truly exerted too much strength. His haki is on the verge of non-existent!" Sabo picked up the bandage and continued to wrap it with great ease to his unconscious brother. "Sigh, he's still the same as ever, reckless and brash... What changed probably is he is so strong now..." Sabo smiled.

"Excuse me, but I need to check Mugiwara-ya's condition," Even though he had been wronged, Law still sat up and said to Sabo.

"Where's the fairy princess? She could heal people right?" Sabo ignored the surgeon and asked to the nearby person, which happened to be Zoro.

"She's currently asking around for people to donate their healing capability," Zoro said as he looked at Sabo, he doesn't know why but this person exudes a dangerous vibe despite having that soft look on his face... Kinda like Ace's polite look which also exuded a dangerous vibe.

"I'm in charge of Mugiwara-ya while Mansherry-ya is going around to heal others," Law spoke again.

"Where's your doctor? That harmless-looking raccoon?" Sabo ignored Law again in favor to ask other question to the Strawhat's members.

"He and half of the crew are already on their way to Zou to avoid being harassed by Doflamingo's men," Robin kindly answered to Sabo, patting Koala's head all the while.

"Could you please step aside?" Law gritted his teeth.

Sabo finally acknowledged him, "How can I trust this creep to take care of Luffy?"

"Who are you anyways?!" Law growled.

"I'm his big brother!" Sabo shot back.

Law blinked, "The second-in-command of Revolutionary Army actually Mugiwara-ya's other brother?" Law said hesitantly. "So you're the co-founder of the cult?"

"It's a Club, and yes, I am." Sabo crossed his arms.

Law shook his head, "If you want you brother's condition to be stabilized as fast as possible, I ask you to step aside."

"That's not how you talk to the Co-President!" Bartolomeo protested.

"Quick." Law's gaze darkened. "I'm also losing my awareness as the time gone, it's better to do it right away," Law stated and Sabo could see that the doctor is not lying as he kept swaying.

Sabo nodded, "But no funny business."

Law rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Law looked at the unconscious Luffy and his entire bruised and battered body, all of this is to beat Doflamingo for once and all... Law's eyes couldn't help but to soften.

"Don't look at my little brother with that misty smitten look or I'll have to dragon claw your head, Surgeon of Death," Sabo said darkly with a bright smile as he watched over Law.

Law lowered his head and start working.

"I said, no looking at my baby brother with that disgusting soft look!"

"Wipe that look off your face!"

"Koala, do you have a blindfold?"

Law's eyes twitched, if only he's not Luffy's brother and Law needed to focus on Luffy, Law would have Tact-ed his ass!

* * *

"Look! Look!" Ace fluttered around like a literal fire he is, waving a wanted poster in his hand, "They updated Luffy's wanted poster!" Ace exclaimed happily. "Pops! Look at this!"

"Gurarara, your brat of a brother is indeed interesting," Whitebeard laughed as he squinted at the wanted poster with a grinning teenager in it.

"He's even cuter here, right?!' Ace said as he pulled out another wanted poster and cooed.

"Ace, how many newspapers did you buy?" Izou asked seriously.

"The whole thing in the stupid bird's bag," Ace said distractedly.

"What made them increase his bounty, this time?" Marco asked as he bent down to pick up the newspapers that Ace tossed aside after collecting his baby brother's wanted poster. Marco read it for a while before shaking his head, "Doflamingo had fallen," He stated to his brothers and sisters who immediately snapped their attention to Marco.

"WHAT!?" They all exclaimed in disbelief.

Izou hastily picked up another newspaper and skimmed over it, "Oh God, Ace's little brother and his ally made quite a mess in Dressrosa... Oh, I never expect that happened, that damnable Heavenly Demon," Izou growled as he read the entire conspiration in the paper.

Ace snorted as he gathered Luffy's wanted posters in his arms, "Government is being shitty. Trying to recruit Pirates to be their dogs and pretend to not notice their dangerous agenda, I mean, I think aside for Hawkeye Mihawk, and Jinbei who is already out of that group, everyone is just a lying piece of shit." Ace trailed off before he remembered one person, "Oh, And our Club's new member, Boa Hancock." Ace wasn't so sure though.

"A warlord, huh? Pretty good for a newcomer," Marco smirked.

Ace blinked, "What do you mean by that? Lu already beat his first warlord two years ago."

"What?" Everyone paused.

Ace's eyes litted up, "Wait, I hadn't told you that yet?" Ace immediately assumed his 'ready to boast' posture but no one stops him this time because they're actually curious.

"Please do enlighten us," Marco crossed his arms.

"So, two years ago, I got a news that Blackbeard was sighted in Alabasta and I went there. I met Luffy too in there and decided to spend some time with him to catch up while tracking Blackbeard, there I learned that Luffy was helping the princess of Alabasta to free their kingdom from Crocodile. I figured, Luffy said he'll beat that smug bastard's ass so I indulgingly gave the green light-"

"Wait, you let your seventeen-years-old little brother go against a Warlord with rich experience?" Haruta exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Yeah, he stated it so cutely, so I can only let him," Ace sighed dramatically. "Continue on, things happen and I need to get back on tracking Teach as the information I got was actually fake, so I left my baby brother there-"

"But I thought the one who exposed and beat Crocodile was this one marine named Smoker?" Atmos asked.

"Oh, that bastard, he was also there in Alabasta, chasing relentlessly after my baby brother. I heard from Lu that bastard actually chased after him since Logue Town. I don't like him at all, more so after he stole Luffy's achievement." Ace gritted his teeth and cursed out. "But Luffy's bounty was raised back then to one hundred millions belli, I think that's pretty much a proof."

Marco and the rest nodded, "I see, that make sense."

Everyone is even more eager to meet this little brother now.

* * *

*Bonus: Blackbeard's entrance to Marineford's War of The Best.*

As he stepped into Marineford, Blackbeard grinned. This is it, the chaos he's waiting for, the place where fools killing fools. The place where that old bag Whitebeard would sustain heavy injury to save his so-called 'son'.

"We're here, captain," Van Augur said boredly as he shouldered his snipe gun.

"Zehahaha, we'll enter in the right moment," Blackbeard grinned and stepped up only to be surprised that the supposed chaotic battlefield is not in a chaotic mess he hoped.

They noticed the high-ranking Vice Admirals are all keeling over, covering their ears, the other marines are all crying and start hitting anything and anyone, Aokiji is chilling in the corner- what the hell is going on?

"Captain," Lafitte stepped forward and pointed to a certain direction, "Wasn't that Fire Fist?"

Blackbeard snapped his gaze towards the direction and twitched.

"My, that's true, what is he doing?" Van Augur asked with his usual bored tone.

 _"And then this big bear came along, but then Luffy was like 'It's not as scary as Grandpa!', So I visualized Grandpa behind us while we're going against the bear up front. That's really a good motivation. And there's this one time where we dine-and-dash where he left this cute doodle-"_

Blackbeard quickly whirled around, "We're going, let's go."

"But, why? We already prepared a badass ambush-"

"No. No, no fucking way. I may have beaten Fire Fist in a fight using my devil fruit power, but not in any way I stood a chance listening to him narrating his entire childhood ten times over and additional commentaries on how cute his brother was. My ears would bleed out and I'll be a degenerate in a minute!" Blackbeard growled.

"What? It's just him being a chatterbox, you beat him once, you can beat him again."

"You don't understand," Blackbeard's face darkened. "With the right motivation for him, I'll be the one who has to run. It was rather a great luck that he's actually angry when I revealed I'm going to go after Strawhat, rather than excited." Teach shivered. As an ex-member of second division, he knows the misery in that division very well. Although Ace always going around proclaiming his brother is so cute, at that time Monkey D Luffy hadn't sailed yet, so Teach never know this brother. It's when Teach showed the Wanted poster of his target to Ace that he learned Strawhat is actually the famous brother who had been indirectly responsible for every mental scar in Whitebeard Pirates.

Teach almost shit his pants when Ace told him that it was his little brother with a smirk. Luckily, what Teach feared never come, no sudden delighted shriek, squeals, or immediate boasting about 'having such a cute baby brother'. Rather, Ace was enraged- It was a fucking fortune.

Teach would rather deal with an enraged Ace, that was much easier to deal with rather than the doting brother Ace. Pretty much, if Ace fanboyed over his baby brother's wanted poster while fighting Teach, the result would be pretty much like this;

 _Ace threw a fiery punch but nullified by the smug Teach, Ace pulled back and narrowed his eyes, "You know, this is reminding me of that one time Luffy woke up in the middle of night, having a nightmare about fire. Had I told you yet that Luffy was very afraid of fire? Yeah, that's the reason why I ate Mera-Mera no mi, there's this one incident in our childhood about burned down whole pile of terminal of trashes, and humans- but that's not important, anyways, so Luffy woke up and start shaking me awake, begging me cutely to cuddle and I-"_

 _Teach: "SCREEEEECCCHHH!" *Keels over and die*_

Yeah, nope. "Let's bail," Teach quickly ran away, taking a bit delight in the Navy's misery.

* * *

 **Coming up, Strawhat's turn, Law's turn, A part of The Club, Big Mom's Tea party and how Sanji screwed up, Katakuri and his admittance of Ace's little brother being cute. And a displeased Ace.**


End file.
